Sweet as a Rose
by Rosetower
Summary: Victoria Rosetower is a 17 year old shadowhunter living in London, England in 1904, with a mysterious ascension case. Will and Tessa Herondale are the head of the London Institute. James Herondale is a 17 year old boy with wit, sass and troubles just like his father, but he is much more openly sensitive than Will was. Will James let Tori earn his heart? And will Tori accept it?
1. Chapter 1

She pulled aside the curtains and cracked open the window. It was foggy and gray outside. And also loud. Tori immediately regretted the decision to open the window and shut it quickly. It was much too early for the nonsense noise of busy London. Tori did her hair up in the mirror, her hazel eyes were still puffy with the remnants of sleep. Her pale skin blended in to her white night gown, contrasted by the dark black marks etched upon her skin. She stood in front of the mirror a little longer. Ever since her ascension she couldn't fully recognize herself. It was like she was plucked out of her mundane body and plopped into a new one. Her Physic was leaner, trimmer, and her skin, stained with the black and silver of angelic runes. After changing into a simple day dress, Tori headed out of her bedroom and to the dining room by the kitchen.

"Ah! Good morning Miss. Rosetower!" beamed Will Herondale. He only glanced at her briefly then returned his gaze to his wife, Tessa. He looked at her with such love it was blinding. Will was the head of the London institute.

"Good Morning, and please, I'd rather you start calling me Tori."

"Of course, Tori," Tessa answered for her husband with a sweet smile. That was the last of the conversation for Tori. The rest of the breakfast was filled in with everyone else's jabber, there was Lucie Herondale, who was younger than her and didn't seem to take much of an interest in Tori, and there was Cordelia Carstairs who was a year older than Tori who was 17. Apparently Will and Tessa had another son, but he had been away in Idris since before Tori had arrived. Cordelia was kindly enough to her, they chatted often, but it was never anything of significance, always polite small talk.

Tori was ascended only very recently, and also isn't from London. Tori is from a small village on the southwest coast of England, and lived alone. She had for quite a while actually. Learned to get by after the death of her mother. This opportunity she was given to become a nephilim welcomed her into a new lifestyle, and very well may have saved her life. Tori had always had the sight, but never knew what it meant. After a trip into London one day, Tori was picked up by Tessa and she insisted that she stay in the institute. It was a short week before they said she was eligible for ascension. Tori had all the talent of a pure blood shadowhunter, even before she was one. The silent brothers put their vote in to ascend Tori. So here Tori was, a month later, and a shadowhunter. Something she hadn't even known existed until a month ago. These past few weeks Tori spent most of her time sitting on the window seat in the library reading the shadowhunter codex rather than making an effort to get to know the few people here.

After breakfast Tori went to the training room to throw around a couple knifes. One after the other glided with strength straight into each target. Her throwing skills were immaculate. She threw and threw until her arm ached, then she would switch to using her left hand, which she was equally as good. Tori practiced for hours a day with each hand so that she could be universal with weapons.

"Uh, Miss…" someone said in a soft tone, Tori jolted back around and held both knifes in a ready position to attack. "Oh I am very sorry to disturb you Miss, but you are wanted downstairs, we have company." The maid scurried off before Tori could even say thank you. She wiped the sweat off her brow with her forearm and tried to smooth some of the stray hairs from her pony tail back. She set the daggers in her belt and headed out of the training room and downstairs.

Tori came to the foyer of the institute and there was a lot of talking, as if people couldn't squeeze the words out fast enough. Will was hugging someone while Tessa looked fondly on, and the rest, including the maids were huddled around someone else whom she also couldn't see. Why would that maid bring her down here? It looked like they were having a party and no one seemed to notice her absence, and frankly, she really didn't mind. Tori turned around to slip back up the stairs when someone shouted her name over all the booming voices.

"Tori! Wait m'dear where are you going?" With a sigh Tori turned around, she sighed because now everyone was quiet and she knew they'd be looking at her. "James, Joseph, this is Victoria Rosetower, she is the newest addition to our institute here and you better be nice to her." She saw someone bump through the small crowd of people, and she took a step back, in mild shock. He was so handsome. He had black wavey hair that sit perfectly atop his head, and his eyes large and sparkling, with the most unusual colour, they looked almost pure gold. His full lips with a sensual cupids bow quirked upright in a short smile then fell altogether. He looked back at her with a very strange look she didn't know what to say about it. It didn't looking welcoming yet it didn't look like he was appalled by her either.

"I'm Joseph Lightwood," said another voice, A brunette haired boy pushed through the crowd and flashed her a dazzling smile. He had dark blue eyes. He as well was handsome, but not in the way the other one was. Joseph moved his way straight up to her and she held out her hand to greet him, but he did not take it. He went straight in for the hug. Tori stood there not quite sure what to do so she just waited until it was over. Joseph flashed her yet another smile, looking completely giddy, it was hard not to smile back. The other boy with the gold eyes stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"And I am, James," he said hastily, "Uh, Herondale." He moved forward and took her hand, held it up like he didn't know quite what to do with it then released her and took a step back looking at Will, who was his father. Will shot him a look that read, "What was that?".

"Alright…" Will dragged on, "it will be lunch soon, so Tori why don't you clean up and change out of you training gear," the he turned to everyone, "we will send someone to fetch each of you once it is ready." Tori looked back at James, who coincidentally seemed to be looking at her as well, she darted her eyes away quickly, and like her eyes, she darted her legs away quickly as well and ran hastily up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Tori didn't go down for lunch. In fact, she didn't leave her room at all. She pretended to be ill and just sat around the rest of the day. She finished the codex, and watched the rush of London outside her window. Watched the day turn to night and watched the lamp posts be lit one by one down the street. Tori didn't want to be a bother to the others in the institute. They had just gotten two back from Idris, and one, James, was Will Herondale's son. So this was important. They wouldn't like a silent stranger sitting around while they had a small reunion.

James. He was beautiful. She thought perhaps Will must've looked very much like him when he was 17, except Will's eyes were blue. James' were gold. Why was she thinking of him? This was ridiculous he wasn't even kind to her, he acted like he was completely indifferent and confused when he met her. Joseph Lightwood seemed entirely pleased to meet her with his toothy grin and warm hug.

Tori dressed back into her night gown and her freshly washed hair flowed down in waves and spilled over her shoulders to near her belly button. She flipped her hair to one side and began brushing then she heard a light knock on the door. _Mmm, finally my tea_, Tori thought and casually strolled over to the door still brushing her hair.

She opened the door, "Thank – oh. You're not Elle," Tori said, embarrassed. She pulled the brush out of her hair immediately and held it behind her back.

"No I am not, I can go fetch her for you…?" James offered.

"It's alright, she'll come eventually." She stood there looking at him and he stared at the floor avoiding her eyes. Tori instantly felt self-conscious, she was in her night gown and her hair was undone, and a young man was seeing her this way. "Um, James, isn't it?" He looked up at her, "Is there a reason you called on me so late? It is very improper."

"Oh yes I am very sorry. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. I've been away for so long I… Never mind. I am very pleased to meet you Victoria." He took her hand and kissed it gently, Tori could feel the blood rise to her cheeks, thank heavens it was dark. "I heard you were ill earlier, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you," Tori tried to maintain eye contact, searching the depths of his golden eyes but it was dark and it made them look brown, but if he turned his face, they caught the light and lit up like a flame. Her eyes caressed down his cheekbones, to his lips, to – she stopped her self. "Um, good night James."

"Good night, Victoria Rosetower." He turned around abruptly and walked down the dimly lit corridor.

Tori awoke the next morning to a sudden blinding warm light upon her face. "Ughhhh" Tori groaned and pulled the blanket sheet over her head.

"Up and at 'em Miss Rosetower, you are needed to be ready shortleh, we have the Silent Brothers coming," said Elle.

Tori pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes, "The Silent Brothers? Really? Do you know why?"

"I 'erd they're 'ere to see you Miss Rosetower," said Elle, she had a thick Yorkshire accent, Tori wondered why they had her here serving at the London institute rather than the York one. Elle left without another word, she wasn't her ladies maid. She didn't have one, and Tori was quite alright with that. She'd rather do things herself anyways. Tori hadn't seen the Silent Brothers since she ascended. They were probably coming to perform a sort of check up on her adjustment into the shadowhunter lifestyle. Which was peculiar Tori thought, the Silent Brothers usually have much better things to be worried about than a single new shadowhunter. But in this case it must be different then. Tori knew the Silent Brothers, including Will and Tessa, talked about her and her sudden ascension. Tori had the sight, why couldn't she have just been put to serve the shadowhunters rather than become one? But the Silent Brothers insisted upon it, but they would never let her know why. It wasn't like she was forced of course, Tori thought it would be a great opportunity. She had no family left anyways, and her life was lonely and struggling. Here at the institute she had a warm bed and didn't have to worry about how she was going to pay for food. Tori also enjoyed this life, she enjoyed the training and all the facilities open to her. She hadn't gone out hunting or on any special quests yet, (if that's what these shadowhunters call them) but just this glimpse into the life of a shadowhunter was perfect. It all felt natural, as if this had always been her life.

Tori slipped into a simple green dress to brighten her hazel eyes and pulled her hair up into a wavy updo, not a single strand out of place. Tori walked down the corridor towards the dining room, where she expected everyone would be for breakfast, maybe the Silent Brothers were already here. Her heart began to beat a little faster and Tori breathed deeper to try to calm herself down. She shouldn't be nervous, it was most likely Brother Zachariah that had come, he was kindly and Will and Tessa seemed overly fond of him.

_"Victoria." _Tori heard in her head.

"Tori, please," she said aloud, then immediately regretted it. Will and Tessa turned to look at her, puzzled. Obviously Brother Zachariah had only spoken in just her head. James and Joseph sat together on the couch lounging, talking and laughing, making no notice towards Tori. She released a sigh of relief inwardly.

"Tori," Tessa smiled, "Brother Zachariah is here to see you." Tessa touched his arm and looked up at Brother Zachariah with a gaze of adoration, which seemed entirely strange for someone to do to a Silent Brother.

_"Victoria. I expect you have been well in these living conditions and been adjusting with ease?" _Tori nodded. _"Have you had any dreams lately?"_

"None that I can remember…" Tori said trailing off quietly.

"And have you noticed any physical changes?" asked Will.

"Physical changes?" James lifted his eyes from Joseph and looked over at Tori with a mischievous smirk. Joseph winked at her. Will glanced back at the boys with a warning look. They both turned away, smiling. _Pfft boys_… Tori thought.

"Well I've been getting stronger with all the training I have been doing. I'm doing pretty well with all of the weapons I have been practicing with, in my own opinion of course," Tori said aloud.

"But nothing else?" Tessa asked with worry in her eyes. It made Tori uncomfortable, what did they know that she didn't?

"No, I-I don't think so," Tori stuttered, she started to get a little scared, was something wrong? She knew this couldn't have been a normal visit. They brought a Silent Brother! What was he going to do to her? Search her mind? Or her dreams? What was this whole thing with the dreams and her physical changes? Those are pretty personal and nothing to be discussed with boys her age around eaves dropping.

"_It's okay Victoria,"_ Zachariah whispered in her mind, sensing her panick, _"You have nothing to fear. We are regulating your adjustment to the change of becoming a fully trained nephilim."_ She saw Will glance at Brother Zachariah with a knowing look. There was obviously something going on that they didn't want her to know about.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the evening and Tori was sitting by the fire, reading. But her mind couldn't stay focused on what she was reading. The words would play through her mind over and over but none of it would process into anything sensible. Ever since the meeting with Brother Zachariah nothing made sense. Tori set her book down next to her on the floor and rubbed her temples.

"Headache?" Tori stopped and looked up blinking and saw Joseph Lightwood standing above her. The firelight reflected off his face casting shadows under his eyes and cheekbones making him look more stunningly attractive than she first noticed. "Why are you on the floor?" he continued to ask.

"Oh – I," Tori began to get up.

"No, no, stay down, it's alright," he lay a gentle hand on her shoulder and sat infront of her. She looked at him confused. Her dress pooled around her, barely indicating the outline of her legs underneath.

"I just like to sit by the fire and this is the closest I can get, and the floor is pretty comfortable…" Tori went on, then stopped.

"Why don't you talk to anyone and sit all by your lonesome?"

"I am not all by my lonesome!" Tori glanced at the book.

Joseph laughed, "Books don't count, you need real social interaction."

"Well I am doing that now, am I not?"

"Well, I don't count," Joseph said, "we're friends."

"Friends? This is the first time we have spoken," Joseph seemed entirely absurd, and very forward. _A never ending machine of questions_, Tori thought.

"Are you declining my offer of friendship?" Joseph gave her a forced sad puppy dog look that made her giggle, and as soon as she did, he smiled back. "So I take it I was right! We are friends."

"Alright then," Tori gave him a slight smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"So then, tell me, why don't you talk to the people here in the institute? I understand you're new, but I think you're beginning to worry some people."

"Worry some people? I just don't feel bothered to talk to the others here. You see, Lucie is much younger than I, and Miss Cordelia doesn't seem to have time to make herself well acquainted with me."

"James thinks you hate him," Joseph blurted out.

"He what?!"

"I said he thinks you strongly dislike him. He told me that he apologized for acting like a right twit when he met you and that you acted coldly."

"I wasn't cold… resigned, indifferent."

"Indifferent?" Joseph gave her a sly smile, "no one is indifferent to my dear James Herondale," He winked. Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you fancy him don't you!"

"I do not, James and I don't even know each other," Tori tried to say as calmly as possible. "He seems as indifferent to me as I, him." Joseph laughed at that.

"Sure darling, keep thinking that." Tori said nothing. "Oh come on!" he said again, " we are practically the best of friends now. You may tell me anything!"

"No, James is your best friend," how could Joseph say they were the best of friends this early on? He was up to something, and she knew it.

"He's my _parabatai_, that's different," Joseph explained and Tori huffed, "you are more mysterious than I thought Victoria," Joseph said sounding impressed.

"Tori, please."

"Fine, you are more mysterious than I thought, _Tori_," he repeated.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well, let me explain then. I'm in Idris for a few months with James, and all the while I am away there is a pretty mundane girl that becomes ascended into a shadowhunter and has recently taken residence here. I know nothing about you other than you were suddenly and _mysteriously_ ascended, as I said," he put emphasis on the 'mysteriously', "You like to sit abnormally close to the fire, you are extremely stubborn, and you fancy my parabatai," Joseph threw a cheeky smile at her for that last part. "You are a mystery."

Well, I am a mystery to myself as well," Tori said thinking of all the secrets surrounding her new life. Tori glanced up and saw the silhouette of someone standing in the doorway.

"Joseph?" the silhouette called out. Joseph's face lit up, but not because of the fire. This light was emanating from pure joy.

"Cordelia?" he answered back bouncing up onto his feet. He was smiling. "Goodbye, my favourite friend," and he winked at her, again. He walked off towards the silhouette until he became one himself, then the both disappeared altogether. Tori went to pick up her book when another voice startled her.

"He's not as indifferent as you seem to think," said the reappeared Joseph silhouette in the doorway. Then he turned and vanished for good.


End file.
